Memories
by MelodyWinters
Summary: April's wedding causes Master Splinter to reflect back to when he was young and in love. Please read and enjoy! Reviews are welcome! :D


_**A/N: This is a plot bunny that would not let me sleep last night. Yes. I did get out of my bed at 1 am to write this. LOL **_

_**This is a tribute to Master Splinter. I like to believe that he had a life back in Japan. And a soulmate.**_

_**Just a note: The Splinter in this fic is based off of the original series where he is Hamoto Yoshi. **_

_**Please read and enjoy!**_

_**I would like to thank Harmony and Mikell for reviewing and sharing their thoughts!**_

_**Discalimer: Do not own them.**_

_********************************************************************************_

_**Memories**_

_**Splinter's POV**_

"Isn't today beautiful?"

I look up into the smiling face of Miss O'Neil as she** stares** up into the cloudless blue sky. I have to agree. It is beautiful.

"Indeed," I tell her. "You have been blessed with a wonderful day for your wedding."

I step back and watch as my sons help with the final touches in preparation for the humble ceremony. Today is the day two of our dearest friends will unite as one. It is a day for happiness.

Yet, sadness tugs on my heart. It is a sadness I have hidden all these years. As a Buddhist, I live in the present, not the past. I do not allow myself the luxuries of memories, no matter how wonderful they are. Therefore, till this day, nobody had known about her.

It started back in Japan. In the life of Hamoto Yoshi.

Her name was Kaori. To this day, the thought of her beautiful smile warms me. Her hair was like black silk. Her inner and outer beauty had no match.

Sometimes when I watched for her, it was difficult to fathom she was mine alone.

We had met in the village. She had been returning to her home from gathering supplies from local vendors. I had been casually walking through the streets and witnessed a bunch of young teens rush by her. They knocked her over, causing her to drop all that she carried. She tried to quickly clean up the mess, her face aglow with shame. Finally she just sat back on her heels as people walked around her, as if she was part of the road itself.

"May I help you?" I asked. I couldn't bear to see her struggle. What harm would it be to help her?

She quickly looked away from me. "No thank you."

"I don't mind," I insisted, but gently, as I began to pick up her basket and bread.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and picked up the rest. She looked away as I passed over what I had gathered.

"Thank you," she said, as she bowed respectfully.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Kaori." Her voice was feather light and as sweet as a swallows song.

"Yoshi," I introduce myself and bowed in return. A reddish hue creeps back into her cheeks, but by the lines around her eyes, I know she is smiling.

"Please, allow me to help you carry your belongings home." I could tell she was going to object, so I stepped ahead of her.

"Follow me," she whispered and led me to her home.

From that day forward, she became my friend and companion. She took an interest in the dojo where I was an instructor of the ancient art of Ninjitsu. We spent many evenings sitting along the river under the stars. My life could not have been any happier or fulfilling. I had found my soul mate.

We discussed dreams of my bringing her to live at my home. We discussed having children.

I prepared to propose on the same day the Master Sensei was to arrive at our dojo. It was a day that was supposed to be filled with such joy. Yet, it ended with great tragedy.

My highest ranking student, Oroku Saki, framed me. Through clever treachery, he set me up to look like I was attempting to kill the Sensei. I was thrown out of my own dojo. I knew I would be hunted down and charged of a crime I could never commit.

I remember running home, packing a few belongings and I left my humble home forever.

I wrote a note for Kaori, explaining I was sorry, and that I loved her. I left it, tucked under a stone at our meeting point. I knew she would find it. I did not tell her my intentions. I couldn't put her through that pain. She would be heart broken enough.

I fled to America then. Never to return and see her smiling face. Never to smell the blossoms in her hair.

I was no longer Hamoto Yoshi. But Splinter. I was never able to feel the tender touch of my Kaori ever again.

I thankful for the turtles. My sons. Without them, my life would have been an empty shell. I am ever grateful for the individuals I have in my life.

"Master Splinter?"

"Yes?" I look upwards once more into April's smiling face.

"The ceremony is about to start," she says.

"Then I shall take my seat."

"Master Splinter? Wait."

I pause and turn to her.

"Would you care to walk me down the aisle?" she asks shyly. "Please?"

I am pleasantly surprised.

"I would be honored, my child," I tell her and I hold out my arm. She links hers around my elbow.

I wondered if this is how I would have felt if she was a daughter of mine and Kaori's.

I move forward matching April's steps. I picture Kaori sitting in one of the lawn chairs. She would be smiling as I walked our daughter down the aisle.

But those are just memories and dreams. They are a shadows of the past.

Although, by beliefs are to live in the present, I would keep them close to my heart.


End file.
